


Love for the Sea

by KaputheWolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaputheWolf/pseuds/KaputheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have feelings for your captain; would you tell her or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love for the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> "As sure as the sunrise, eternal as the sea is my love for you."-Rose Franken

You are a crew member of the notorious pirate: Marquise Spinneret Mindfang.

You were on her crew for 3 sweeps and you are 25 years old and your name is (Name), you have (Shape of horns) horns. Your blood color is medium on the hemospectrum and the color of it is (f/c), you are also a (f/m). When you are standing next to Mindfang you are up to her neck; your clothing consists of: a black petticoat with a strip of your blood color down the middle, and gold buttons, you also have black ordinary pants. Your symbol is on your left arm sleeve in your blood color. You have (h/c), (l/h) which is (s/c/f).  
*  
You are very loyal to Mindfang, when she asks something of you, you do it in a snap of a finger also because she is a higher caste than you; and you do not have a problem with that. She has also made you 2nd captain of her crew; you were delighted when you heard her tell you the news and you promised not to let her down; she had laughed at you when told her that.

So every evening you would watch the Gamblignants do their work until it was time for you to retire to your quarter's; also you would help Mindfang with some of her business, even though she insisted that you didn't have to, but out of pure respect you would help her get a night work's done.

When you were around Mindfang on the deck your heart would pound, but you just simply stated in your think-pan that its because you respected her much more than the other crew members. And when she stared at you, you felt a mixture of nervousness and excitement, but you also shrugged it off as another thing entirely different to what it was. When her gaze wasn't focused on you, you would stare at her for long hours; until she shifted her gaze towards you, you would pretend you would be gazing at something entirely different than her.  
*  
One day she insisted you dine with her; since you ate with the crew members, you accepted the invitation and followed her to the captain's quarter's. She opened the door and you followed her in; looking at the scenery, then you looked towards the table placed to the side of the room and she offered you a chair, opposite from her. "Why don't you come sit with me, (Name)?" Mindfang said gesturing towards the chair.  
"Thank you, Miss Mindfang." You say smiling and dragging the chair out silently and sitting, folding your hands in your lap.

"Well, help yourself." She says pushing a plate towards you, and placing her elbows on the table, placing her chin atop her hands, a smirk on her face.  
"Thank you again, Miss Mindfang." You say happily; accepting the food, and Mindfang nodded at your thanks. You grabbed a fork and a paring knife, cutting a sandwich with meat; grub sauce dripping from it. And you placed a piece of it into your mouth, chewing slowly, letting your (e/c) eyes gaze into hers. She sipped some alcohol that she had in a glass.  
"You seem to do everything I ask of you..." Mindfang says suddenly "Why is that?"  
"Well, I have been on your crew for 3 sweeps. I am very loyal to you Miss Mindfang." You say swallowing, a little smile forming on your lips.  
"How about you just refer to me as Mindfang." She says returning your smile, and you nod.

She starts sipping more of her drink, "Would you like some, (Name) dear?" Mindfang passes you a glass and pours some of the strong concoction in; "That sounds very appealing..." You say grabbing the drink and gulping it down; she asks if you would like more but you shake your head saying you rather not wake with a hangover.

"There was a point to this dinner, (Name)." Mindfang says inhaling a deep breath and you blink, thoughts flooding your think-pan like a gigantic storm,  
"Is there something you need of me, Mindfang?" You say feeling a bit nervous. She exhales and says "I have a bit of red feelings for you, (Name)." Mindfang looks at you intently and you let out a little gasp; she says you can leave if you want and think it through until morning and you take her advice, not wanting to say the wrong thing.  
*  
You walk to your quarter's and throw yourself on your now slightly uncomfortable bed, and think that Mindfang was possibly drunk when she told you that; you flip onto your side but you still feel uncomfortable and tireless; racking your think-pan until your exhausted you fall into a light sleep.  
*  
You wake in the morning, rubbing your knuckles against your eyes making the tiredness leave. You stand fixing the covers on your bed, sighing you think if it will be a good idea to tell Mindfang about what you think about her red feelings; then you remember back to when your heart was thudding against your rib cage on the deck, and how you got lost in her eyes when you were having dinner with her. Was this red feelings too? You suddenly knew it was red feelings. Then you suddenly felt nauseous as if you drank tons of alcohol, then you sat on the edge of the bed. How were you so stupid before and not notice? You had to tell her and quickly.  
*  
You walked quickly to Mindfang's quarter; boots thudding against the floor of the ship and the Gamblignants stared at your retreating figure as if you were mad; but they then continued to their duties. You finally made it to Mindfang's and you knocked on the door then a voice met with "Come in." which sounded thoughtful before you entered the room your mind flooded with images of Mindfang kissing you and other things that made you shudder with pleasure and excitement.

You finally opened the door after a few minutes passed; you looked around and saw Mindfang sitting on a sofa with her arms draping over the sides and her legs open; she stared at you with a little smile on her lips and she gets up, walking towards you; her boots thudding against the hard wooden floor.  
"Hello, (Name) what brings you here?" Mindfang says "Have you thought about what I told you at dinner last night?" her smile widens, you return it,  
"Yes I am here because of that, I feel-" Before you can finish Mindfang pinned you against the wall, her lips crushing against yours, you don't know what she's doing until it clicks in your think-pan and you kiss her back with almost the same intensity. She breaks off the kiss minutes later and sighs against your lips, her own brushing against yours. "You feel red for me?" Mindfang finishes for you and you nod, smiling wider; she puts her hands on your hips and leans in to kiss you long and passionately. 

You and Mindfang get more redder for each other each and every night.


End file.
